Jealousy? Probably
by iHaveRabiess
Summary: After a trip to London, Toby returns to Rosewood. Problem is, so does Wren... and he wants Spencer back. How jealous will the boys get? Who will get to be with Spencer? Set in season 5.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_4_:_22_. 8 minutes left. She ran. Ran as fast as she could. She had 8 minutes to make it to Gate 33 of the Philadelphia Airport. Then, she stood there, waiting at the gate. She made it in time. Relieved, she smiled to herself. She was on time. He would be back, and he could hold her in his strong arms, and never let her go ever again. She waited, and waited. Hopefully his flight wouldn't be late, because she was dying to see him. It had been too long since she had touched him. She needed to feel him again; she just needed to be with him.

"Spencer?"

She needed to hear him again. But... that didn't sound like him at all. She turned around, facing the man who had spoken to her. And she was right. It wasn't her Toby. She hadn't seen this man in forever! What was she to say? She didn't have many words to say to him. After all, she knew he had secrets that she was afraid of knowing, and she also knew that it had been way too long.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me," he said, disappointment flashing in his eyes. "I don't know what your carpenter boyfriend told you, but I don't think I've done anything wrong. I don't think I've done anything bad enough to make you hate me. Sure, maybe our kiss wasn't well-timed, and a slight bit inappropriate, but I don't think I was the only one at fault that night, right? You seemed just as into it as I was."

"Toby didn't say anything about you, and I never said I hated you," Spencer Hastings began slowly, biting her lip. "But I do agree, that kiss was inappropriate and did not have good timing at all. I'm sorry it had to be that way. But I don't hate you. I was just at a loss for words. You weren't the one I was expecting to see right now."

"Perhaps you were looking for the carpenter?" he inquired. "I came from London, too. I did manage to see him on the flight as well. I have to ask you something about that night that we kissed." She nodded her head, and waited for his question. "Well... I know it was inappropriate and all, but would you take it back? Do it over and not kiss me?"

She pondered it for a moment before saying, "No, no, I wouldn't take it back. I was going through a rough time, and I needed a pick-me-up. You gave me just that, so I wouldn't take it back. I should be thanking you, actually. You made me happy that night."

They both smiled at each other briefly. Cutting off their eye contact came arms that slipped around Spencer's waist from behind her. Soft kisses were pressed to the top of her head, causing Wren to raise his eyebrows. Maybe the carpenter had not seen him standing there? Or maybe he did. Maybe he just wanted to make the Brit mad.

"Toby..." Spencer mumbled lovingly, and turning around. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him chastely, but still a kiss filled with passion. "You're back."

"I'm back," he whispered, cupping her cheeks. "I missed you so much."

"_Well_," Wren said loudly after clearing his throat. "It's so wonderful to see you again, Spencer! Maybe I should get going home and all."

Spencer pulled back from Toby and said, "Mhm, it was nice to see you again." She faced him and smiled at the adorable Brit, who was standing there, longing to hold Spencer the way Toby could. He would be lying if he said he wasn't still jealous of him for having her.

"Would a hug be just as inappropriate as our kiss?" Wren joked loudly, making sure the carpenter could hear him loud and clear. "I won't give you time to object that, Miss Hastings. Come right here and give me a hug right now."

He yanked the petite girl in for a hug, swooping her away from her boyfriend. The boyfriend's blue eyes watched them jealously. He watched his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend pull her in for a long hug. And to his dismay, Spencer hugged him back, reciprocating the passion in Wren's hug.

"Goodbye, Wren," Spencer said, smiling at him sweetly. "Maybe I will see you around some time. Oh, and thanks for that forceful hug."

"Hey, don't even try to lie, Missy, you enjoyed it!" Wren exclaimed, causing the both of them to chuckle while Toby watched.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she joked, still smiling. "Hey, why were you in London, anyways?"

"I was visiting some family back in London, and I happened to see Toby on the flight," Wren explained. "However, I needed to pretend that someone was my fiancé, because my parents wanted to meet her, so I brought your sister Melissa as my fake fiancé. I'm surprised she agreed, but I think it went well. We are at least friends again now."

"That's good. Are you guys back together now or what?" Spencer asked curiously.

"No, no, we're not. Listen closer, Spencer," he said, chuckling. "I just told you that Melissa and I have just become friends again. I mean, I would have asked you to come with me over her, but you have school. And besides, I don't think you were in a good place. Melissa left early. She told me about your relapse. How are you holding up?"

"Good, better. I worked with somebody, and I kicked the habit easily," she said, half smiling. "Well, Wren, as great as talking to you is, I think Toby and I should get going. It was great to see you again!"

"I agree," he said, smiling. "I'll make sure I get to see you again."

As soon as Wren left, the carpenter turned to his girlfriend jealously.

"What the hell was that?" Toby demanded.

"We were just messing around," she brushed it off.

"He flirted with you and said he would have asked you to be his fake fiancé rather than Melissa if you didn't have school!" Toby cried. "He wants you back, Spencer, I know it. Guys like Wren don't just befriend perfect girls like you."

"He doesn't like me anymore, and I'm not perfect," she said, shaking her head.

"He does like you, and you are perfect," he whispered, and pecked her lips lovingly. "I've never met someone as perfect as you."

"I'm the girl with the drug problem, remember?" she tried to make a joke out of it.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you during that time," Toby whispered, and snuggled into her. "You needed somebody, and I left you."

"I don't care how long we have been apart, because I still love you just as much, I promise. And I got through my drug problem. I'm fine now, and you won't have to deal with crappy Spencer anymore," she said, looping her arms around his neck again.

"I love you so much," he whispered, and kissed her lips.

* * *

**TEAM WREN OR TEAM TOBY? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minutes passed. They sat there in silence. It didn't feel like usual. If it were them being normal, they would be either be bickering or would be all over each other. However, it wasn't like that. They sat there... in silence. No words at all, no lips touching, no moaning and touching. Just pure silence and nothing else. And it was god awful.

"So..." Spencer desperately tried to make conversation with him. "How was your trip to London, Tobes?"

He looked up, surprised that she was speaking. But, he was still mad over the whole Wren scene in the airport. He wanted to be happy, and just be with her, but he couldn't take that the Brit came and started flirting with a taken woman like it was no big deal at all! It creased him.

"I don't know. It was good," he said, shrugging. "Maybe you could ask Wren."

Spencer groaned, annoyed by his whiny behavior.

"Toby, would you please just let it go?" she asked. "He didn't mean any harm, he was just conversing with me. I didn't know I was banned from having friends."

"You're not, talk to as many guys as you want," he said, staring at the floor. "God help me, but I get a little bit jealous when my girlfriend talks to an extremely flirty Brit that she has history with!"

"He and I are over. It's just you and I," she said, and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

He slumped down against the Hastings household's couch, and sighed. Spencer reached over to take his hand. They both half smiled at each other. She leaned against his chest, and cuddled up to it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, and started scrolling through the day's news.

"CeCe Drake is still being charged for Wilden's murder," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Wow, I guess you guys were right about her. She must have really done it then, huh? I wonder if she had a good motive to do it."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if Wilden gave her a reason to want to murder him. I mean, I guess murder is way extreme, but that corrupt cop could really piss a lot of people off," Spencer commented her thoughts, and sighed.

"Spencer."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

"That Alison is alive."

...

Hearing a knock on his door, the handsome British man made his way to open it. He smiled when he saw the beautiful brunette standing at his doorway. He didn't hesitate to lean in and hug her tight. He had missed her a lot.

"Hello, Melissa," he said, and pulled back from the hug. "It was such a shame that you had to jet off from London so soon. Is Spencer doing all right?"

She nodded her head and said, "My parents let her work with this drug abuse coach, but my mom fired him, because she caught the dude sleeping with Spencer while he was supposed to be on duty."

"Sleeping with her? Does Toby know?" Wren asked jealously, his eyes widening.

"No! They didn't have sex, Wren. Like literally, he was sleeping, and so was she," Melissa explained, chuckling quietly. "From what I know, she and Toby are still going strong. I don't really know, though, because I don't talk to her about her boyfriend problems. I'm barely at that home anymore. But, when I saw Toby in London, when he asked me to come home for Spencer's relapse, he seemed so desperate to help her. I could tell that he really loved her then, and I think he still really loves her now."

"Oh, my mistake. And, maybe he just wasn't really in love with her, maybe he only has concern for her in a friendly way. That could have been misconstrued, you know. People often mistake the intentions of friendship for love," he said.

"Well, they're in a relationship, and I'm pretty sure it was love," Melissa said, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you care how he feels for her, anyways?"

"I don't know," Wren said, shrugging his shoulders. "No reason, I was just trying to make small talk with you. You're the one I really wanted to talk to."

Melissa smiled. She looked up and gazed at Wren for a moment. She wanted to get back together with him. It was about time that she moved on from Ian, right? She couldn't be an unhappy widow forever. She was going to work her way back into dating. She felt some kind of feelings when she was with Wren in London, and she still felt them at that very moment, so it had to mean something. With that in mind, she leaned in and kissed Wren gently. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. Maybe it could work.

But he pretended, in his mind, that he was kissing Spencer.

...

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Spencer?"

She didn't know what to say.

"I didn't want to drag you back into the danger. We had just gotten out of that whole rough patch with A, and we didn't need to go back in," Spencer tried to explain, sighing. "If A knew you knew about Alison, then you would have been a target, too. Now that the whole public knows, it doesn't matter."

"This is insane!" Toby cried. "How can she be alive? It just isn't possible. What about the body the cops found? Who does that belong to? What the hell even happened?"

"It's a long story, and I just don't want to tell it," she said, frustrated. "Look, everybody knows she's alive now, and she had to run away again. We want to bring her back. We need to get rid of A so she can feel safe in Rosewood, and won't have to hide anymore."

"You want her back? Why?"

"I know it's hard to believe, and I know she's put us through hell and back, but she's still our friend. Besides, we all agree that she's changed. I'm a little more hesitant than the others to bring her back to Rosewood, but there's nothing much I can do. Emily won't stop until Alison comes back, too," Spencer said.

"How can you be so sure that Alison had changed?" Toby asked.

"Because I do, and Emily loves her. She will be heartbroken if her chance to see Ali again is ruined because of A," Spencer said, sighing.

"What about Paige?" Toby asked.

"I don't think that there's a Paige in her life anymore," Spencer said quietly, looking at the floor. Toby still seemed surprised. "Um, Paige was the one to turn Alison into the police. The whole public knows because of her, and now that they know, Alison can't come back to hide near Rosewood. She has to hide much further."

"Paige told?" Toby said, nearly gasping. "Poor Emily. Wait, did the police question you about Alison? Holbrook knows that you were friends with her before her fake death."

"Yeah, the spotlight is back on us," Spencer said, sighing. "We got questioned by the police. We told them that we have seen Alison once, but never again, and that we have no clue where she is now. And honestly, we don't even know where she is. Holbrook, luckily, let us go without too much interrogation. But a police questioning was not what we needed that night. None of us were in good shape. Especially Aria."

"What happened to Aria?" Toby asked, pure concern in his blue eyes. "Is she okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Spencer responded, shrugging. "I don't know if she's okay, but I know what happened. Ezra got shot that night... the night that Alison left again. And the doctors don't know if he's going to be alive or not. She's torn, because she doesn't want to forgive Ezra, but she needs to know he's okay. She thought he was A, but he was actually this obsessed stalker who was too ambitious. He wanted to write a book. But he loves Aria, and I know she loves him, too. I think she would be stupid to forgive him, though. Not after what he did. What he did was selfish and wrong. The gunfight with A was horrible, though."

"_Gunfight_?" Toby choked.

"Everyone was fine, Toby," Spencer assured him, stroking his arm. "Well, everyone except Ezra."

"I know you're all okay, but what if you weren't?" Toby asked, his head hurting. "What if something had happened to you that night? I wouldn't have been there to help you... I should have been there by your side! If you had told me... I wouldn't have went to London. This is my fault."

"It's not your fault," Spencer whispered, and took his hand. "It was pretty much my fault. There's nothing you could have done because... I kept the Ali thing—"

Cutting them off was the sound of Spencer's phone buzzing loudly. Quickly, Toby stealthily grabbed it off of the table and read the text.

"I should have known."

"What? Who is it? Is it Aria?"

"No," Toby mumbled, staring at the floor, angry with himself. "No, it's not Aria. I wouldn't care this much if it was just Aria."

"Then who is it?" Spencer demanded, her voice more fierce the second time. She tried to grab the phone from him, but he shook it away. "Toby, give it to me right now."

"Why is Wren sending you flirty texts?" Toby asked, throwing the phone on the table harshly. "I knew there was something up with him. I trust you, Spencer, but I don't trust him. What if he wants something more than friendship with you and will go to the extremes to get what he wants?"

"Okay, we are talking about the sweet Wren Kingston here," Spencer said, rolling her eyes and yanking the phone off the table hastily. "He wouldn't hurt a fly." She lazily kissed his cheek. "Look, stop being so jealous, okay?"

"I don't trust him," Toby said, raising an eyebrow.

"Leave it to me, I can handle this myself," Spencer said, sighing. She finally read the text. "How the hell is this a flirty text to you? He was just asking me if I wanted to meet with him for coffee tonight! Do you even know what flirty is?"

"Coffee dates sound pretty flirty to me," he said, crossing his arms. "You don't just ask your friend to have coffee with you."

"So, Hanna, Emily, and Aria ask me to have coffee with them all the time. Are they being flirty?" Spencer challenged.

"No, but that's different! This is your ex-boyfriend," Toby defended.

"Technically, Wren and I didn't even date. We just kissed a few times, but never dated," Spencer defended herself, falling back against the couch. "But it doesn't even matter. If you want me to say no to him, I will. I won't go for the dumb coffee thing."

"Really?" he said, his face lighting up. "No, Spence, I couldn't just... I mean... I don't want you to go, but I don't want to be the one to restrict you from having friends, so go ahead. But... promise me that if anything goes wrong, you'll call me?"

"Of course," she said, and ran a hand through his light brown hair. "Nothing is going to go wrong, though. He's not like that." She leaned closer to him, and chastely kissed his lips. "Oh, and I can show you flirty if you want..." She pressed short kisses down his neck, and tugged on the hem of his shirt in a teasing way. He felt his body get tense at her touch.

"Sp-ence," he mumbled, grasping onto the edge of the couch. "Holy crap..."

"There you go, that's flirty. I don't think Wren did anything close to that," Spencer said.

"No, that was seductive!" Toby argued. "Flirty would be more like 'Hey beautiful, you look so hot... Let's have coffee together. Remember our kisses?'"

"Oh calm down," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "You know what I remember? That I love you, so shut up." She pecked his lips, and hugged him. "I think coffee can wait until tomorrow. You just got back, and I want to spend the day with you. Tomorrow can be reserved for Wren and the girls. I want to check on Aria, and make sure she's not breaking down."

Toby smiled, and pulled her onto his lap. She kissed him, but he only kissed back absentmindedly. He knew she was desperately trying to assure him that Wren wasn't a threat to their relationship, but he still felt like the Brit was his biggest threat. He knew that Wren wasn't some meaningless loser to her. She cared for him, no matter what she said. And Toby didn't want to lose her, but what could he do?


End file.
